Relations with Revalations
by DruidofNecromancy
Summary: Sequel to ,"In Fraternitatis". The Brotherhoods gone, for the moment. Well, Finn's immortal now, he and Marceline are in relationship, nothing could go wrong! Or could it?
1. The Wedding

_(Two months later, the day of Marceline and Finn's wedding)_

Marceline woke up to find a plate of food sitting on tray in her bed. Finn was standing in the door way, giving a small smile.

"Thought you'd like a little breakfast before the big day," He remarked, as he walked over to Marcy's side, giving her a little kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Marceline looked at the plate food before her. Marceline had been doing some research on vampire pregnancies (since she hated visiting the doctor office), and found color eating vampires who became pregnant could also eat almost any shade of color they wished. That was one of the few advantages of being pregnant, Marceline thought as she sucked the color out of an orange.

After eating, Marceline dragged her feet across the hall and into the kitchen. After 2 months of building, their new house had finally been finished. It was simple affair, the front door led into the living room which connected to kitchen and hallway leading to their bedroom, bathroom, and the nursery (which was still unpainted). They also had a set of stairs in the living room leading up to a guest bedroom, which they were using as an attic, but Marceline also liked to come up there when wanted some alone time.

As Marceline, still half asleep, reached the kitchen, and was shocked to see her father sitting at the table talking to Finn.

"Dad?" She gasped.

Finn turned around to look at Marceline, almost panicking. "Oh, you're up. Um, your dad is here."

She turned red at pointed at her father and yelled, "What is he doing here!"

The lord of evil smiled at Marceline, "I am going to give you off at your wedding." He took a bite of the jelly filled biscuit Finn had made. "Wow, these are almost better then souls."

Marceline yelled, "Get out of my house!"

Finn ran over to Marceline to try and calm her. "We need to talk for a minute," Finn apologized as he dragged Marceline over to the bathroom.

"What the heck Marcy!" Finn yelled, half-mad at her.

"I don't want my dad at my wedding! He ruined my life." Marceline replied with arms crossed.

"You need to forgive your dad. Whatever had to you guys happened hundreds of years ago and your letting it ruin your life even more than your dad is." Finn argued. "Just try and make up with your dad. I didn't invite him to the wedding; in fact he wanted to come even though he wasn't invited."

Marceline sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to him." Finn smiled and hugged her, then urged her to get back to the kitchen.

Marceline walked back to the kitchen and sat next to her dad on the table.

"I am sorry I freaked when I saw you," Marceline murmured. Finn was watching them from the living room, pretending to read a book about figs.

"No, it's my fault, Marcy. I haven't been the nightosphere's best dad and I know it. It's just my little girl is getting married, and I want to do something right as a father for once," Marceline's father said, wrapping his arm around his daughter.

"Don't forget pregnant," Marceline joked, almost earning a laugh from her dad.

"Yay, that too. Listen, after today I promise to stay out your guys' hair if you want me to on the condition I get a letter from you and maybe a couple of pictures of my gran kid every now and then. Deal?" He asked.

Marceline grinned and lightly kissed her dad on the cheek. "That's do able."

_(That afternoon)_

Marceline groaned as PB put the cold metal stethoscope to her belly. "Ugh, why do you have to do this know?"

PB smirked, "You missed your appointment with me last week. This is the penalty."

"The baby is fine! I need to get ready!" Marceline replied. "Besides, you know I hate doctors, half of what they say makes no sense, no offense."

They were in a large tent set up on the beach near Marceline and Finn's house. It was a nice little spot to have such an event and Finn said it would be easy to set up their small wedding here.

Marceline had been preparing for the ceremony when Princess Bubblegum barged in, insisting that she check up on her.

"I want to be on the safe side, I don't want anything happening to you or your baby," PB admitted, lifting the tool away from Marceline. "Well everything seems to be fine. Could I stay and see the dress you picked out? I won't mess it up."

Marcy beamed at her friend and nodded, "Fine, you can see if it has gotten small or not. I've grown around the waist a little since I bought it."

After a few minutes, Marceline reappeared in her unconventional, strapless, wedding dress. Instead of plain white, she had gone with light grey and had red and sequins placed on the bottom of the dress. Surprisingly, the thing fit like a charm on Marceline.

"It's perfect for you," PB said, hugging her friend.

As she did so, Starchy, walked in. "Hate to be the breaker of bad news, but old Starchy needs to get this show on the road."

_(A Few minutes later)_

Lady (who was days away from giving birth) and Jake were playing music as Marceline walked down the aisle. They had three rows of chairs on each side, mostly filled with candy people and ghost. PB sat in the left section's front row.

For a moment, she thought she saw the person sitting next to her, who she hardly recognized; kissed Bonnie lightly on the cheek. While she was staring, she had stopped had stopped in her tracks, and her father was silently urging her to keep moving.

She walked up to the podium, where Finn was waiting for her. Starchy, who also had a marriage license, was standing on a bar stool, Finn gave her a small smile as she approached him.

"Know Starchy may have his license, but he left his index cards at home by mistake. So I'm just guessing at this point." Starchy said to the small crowd. "Finn, do you take this here vampire to be your wife?"

Finn nodded.

"Good, because if you didn't you would still have to pay me. And Marceline, do you take this human to be your husband?"

Marceline nodded nervously, everyone was staring at her but she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Ok then, you may kiss and then go up that little cobblestone path to your house. That's all." Starchy added, climbing down from his bar stool and walking off before the ceremony was even over.

Marceline and Finn kissed, and everyone cheered to the newlyweds as they walked up the path holding hands.


	2. Finn's Niece

_(A day after the wedding, the Candy Hospital)_

Marceline strummed a few notes on her axe bass. She was in the waiting with Finn and Bonnie, waiting to see Jake and Lady's newborn baby.

"You think they have decided on name yet?" Finn questioned. They were both sitting on a leather love seat, which had a very musty smell to it. Marceline was laying her head on Finn shoulder at the time.

Marceline looked up from her bass. "What?" She remarked.

"My niece, do you think Lady Rainicorn and Jake have decided on a name yet?" Finn stated again. The same topic had been raging for the last two months and Finn was a bit confused about why it was so hard. "It's a parent thing. You'll understand soon enough," Jake had answered when Finn asked why it was so difficult.

"I don't care. It's there kid so it really doesn't matter," Marceline replied. Marceline looked down at her stomach, which she had sworn on several occasions was getting a bit larger by the day. "Since we all already talking about it; what are we going to name you?" She asked, feeling a little idiotic for talking to her belly.

Finn laughed and said, "How about Clyde? You know, to honor Peppermint Butler, he did save my life."

Marceline thought about it. "Maybe, but what if it's a girl?"

At that moment, Jake walked in, looking very relieved. "You guys can come in now. Lady wants to keep her name a secret until you see her."

They walked down the hallway with Jake leading them. Jake cracked the door opened, getting Lady's attention immediately. Jake began to walk in, gesturing the other three to follow.

Lady was sitting in the single bed in the room, holding her newborn in a bundle of silk. She was also wearing a slimmer version of the voice translator. The translator only had two settings, "Russian Spy" or "Slightly British"; it was set to slightly British.

All four of them gathered around Lady, wanting a look at what a mix betweena dog and Rainicorn looked like.

"Everybody, I would you like to meet Jasmine," She said, with a slightly British accent. Uh, so they did think of a name, Marceline thought to herself.

Jasmine was very much like her mother. Her body took the shape of Lady's but was a bit wider. Jasmine even had a short red Mane running down her head. She also had purple skin tone, but her most amazing feature was her Heterochromia (where a person's irises are two different colors). Her left eye was a dazzling yellow, while the other was a bright red.

"Aw, she's beautiful," PB cooed.

"Yay, we've been thinking ahead for her. We've even started a college fund for her," Jake said excitingly.

"What if she doesn't want to go to college?" Finn joked.

Jake, like any parent who was deadest on sending their kid to college, gave Finn an angry look and pointed at him. "She's going to college. If she wants to be an adventurer, she can do so after she gets and education," Jake muttered. "Don't even think about persuading your niece otherwise."

Marceline floated over to Finn and whispered, "I won't tell if you do. She is my niece to now."

N/N(Notes if Necromancy)

Recently, if you have any suggestions on what I should listen to, please PM me or leave the name of the song in a review.

Current playlist:

This is Gallifrey(from Doctor Who. And yes, I am a Whovian.)

Sleepyhead by Passion Pit

A Game of Thrones Theme(5 minutes of epicness!)

Owl City(almost anything from them. It is one of the few musical group where I like most of there songs.)


	3. Suicidal Message

_**(A month later)**_

Marcy and Finn were at PB's place, looking at a catalog full of baby stuff. Marceline was sucking a piece of gelatin, cherry flavored, of course.

"Where do you think PB went to?" Finn asked. PB had gone off to answer the door a few minutes ago, but she never returned.

"I'll see where she ran off to," Marceline, who was already getting up to get another peice of gelatin, said.

She was walking to the kitchen when she felt the call of nature. She headed to nearest bathroom only to seem something truly horrific.

Bonnibel was in the bath tub, which seemed normal, except for the fact that there was no water and she was fully clothed. But she holding a knife, too. The worse thing being sjhe was preparing to stab it into her eye, which would certainly kill her.

"Bonnie?" Marceline gasped. "What the hell are you doing!"

She grappled her for the knife. PB tried to hold on to for a few seconds, but shew crumpled to the floor and began bawling.

Marceline sighed, "Oh, Bonnie."

SHe picked up her crying friend and carried her to her bedroom.


	4. Romantic Memories

Princess Bubblegum woke up screaming. Had it been a nightmare? She had been working a lot lately, so it made sense.

She dismissed the thought; the events of last night were all too real.

PB heard whispering voices outside her doorstep, but it was to quite to hear them clearly. The door began to crack open. To her relief, it was just Finn and Marceline.

Both sat on the side of her bed, giving her a painful stare.

"Do you remember what you did last night?" Finn asked. PB nodded sadly, a tear falling out of her eye. Marceline gave her a light hug.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

_*flashback*(three months ago)_

PB sat alone in castle. Everyone had something on their mind, except her. Peppermint Butler was dead, and now the castle felt hollow.

She watched as the licorice logs crackled in the fireplace. In corner of her eye, something wasn't right. She turned to see what is was, but was nothing there. Maybe it was just the rain falling on the windows?

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and fell out of her seat, looking around her back to see what had startled her.

Out of the shadows, a person appeared. He couldn't have been older than 25 but his face bared many scars. His shaggy Auburn hair and purple eyes looked very peculiar. Wait? Purple eyes? PB gasped, and backed towards the wall.

"Dangit! Sorry, should've knocked!" The Gath said, walking towards PB.

"Get away! You're a monster!" She screamed.

The stranger smirked. "Really? If a Gath is a monster, what is Lycanthrope? What is a vampire?" He kept walking towards her.

"I said get away from me!" PB cried again.

"I am not going to hurt you. I can control my transformations. Don't ask, long story," The man argued. "My name is Marcel. I am a knight of Death's. I knew Peppermint Butler, little."

This made her breath a little slower, but was still tense.

"You like to drink?" Marcel asked.

After a few intoxicating hours later, they were laughing for no apparent reason.

"Once again, I'm really sorry about your friend. But come on! I never expected his name to be Clyde!" Marcel laughed.

"Yay, pretty weird," PB replied.

Marcel was playing the piano, which he claimed he was pretty good at when he wasn't as drunk as skunk. But to tell the truth, he was still pretty good. Marcel suddenly got tense.

"Weird, I can't believe I've been alive as long as I have been. When they began hunting my people, they got my parents, my sister, and pretty much everyone else in my race. It's been a horrible existence," He sighed.

PB wobbled over to him. Unexpectedly, she kissed him on the cheek. "Hope that made your existence a little less miserable."

(Two months later)

PB was at Marcel's estate in the underworld. It was bleak, but nice. The two were practically dating, but for Marcel sake, they needed to keep it a secret.

She was getting ready to go to sleep when Marcel walked in, with a smile on his face.

"You look stunning tonight," He commented.

She had to giggle. "Thanks."

Marcel grabbed her arm. "No I mean it. My existence would be amazing if I could spend every second with you."

He began to take off her night gown, and PB got the idea.

They jumped into bed, and well you know what happens next.

_(Flashback, 3 weeks later)_

Marcel found PB crying her eye out in her bed. He sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

"What's a matter?" Marcel asked.

"Get away," She muttered, her head face down on a pillow.

"Not until you tell me," He replied.

"Please Marcel," She said.

"No," He smirked.

PB got angry, and threw her pillow against the wall. "You want to know what's wrong! You got me pregnant!"

Marcel seemed stunned for a second, but then he just lightly smiled. PB began crying even harder and threw herself into her lover's arms.

"Please don't leave me," She pleaded.

Marcel laughed, "You take me for a fool, don't you? I would never abandon you, even if your weren't pregs. I know that not the only thing on your mind. You know hlaf Gaths die when they transform. Dont worry, because I can control my transofmrations, our child be able to also, and they won 'tt be able to until they are about 18. Yay, it's complicated."

I small smile appeared on PB's face as Marcel tried to comfort her.

_(Flashback, 3 weeks later)_

Marcel shouldn't have ate that piece of venison. He was at a feast at Death's Castle, and a ssasin had posioned his meal. The posion acted in seconds, he fell out of his chair in an instant. He began foaming from the mouth, and in just afew minutes, passed away.

_(Flashback, as few hours later)_

PB answered the messenger with a smile. But as she heard the news, that smile faded. Once the messenger had left, she just ran down the hallway, sobbing. She had decided life wasn't worth it anymore...

N/N

none


	5. Sobbing, lots of Sobbing

(Back to the present)

Finn and Marceline gave Princess Bubblegum shocked looks when she finished her story. Marceline shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't belive this," Marceline muttered. "You did it with a guy you only knew for 2 months?"

"You didn't know him. He was a good guy," PB argued.

"We can't argue about this know, its already happened. So, when are you going to announce the news that your preggers?" Finn said.

PB sighed, "Me and Marcel wanted to keep it under wraps until the baby was born, but I guess it is safe to spill ht beans." She looke down at picture of her and Marcel she had on her night stand. "I don't know, maybe I should just get rid of the baby before its born and keep it a secret."

Marceline gave her a stern look. "No, your aren't doing that. This dude was really happy when he find out about it, keep the kid for him."

A tear formed on PB's eye. "He would've been a great dad. We already had some paint picked out for the nursery, he was trying to find a way to see me more often. It worked out well."

PB laid her head down on Marcy's lap. She began sobbing, an activity thagt had unfortunately became aregular activity.

"Its ok. You've been through alot lately, but you going to be okay," Finn said, trying comfort her.

Marceline hummed a soft tune to her friend as Finn got up to make a treat for PB.

N/N

Short, wow. How would you react to that situation?


	6. The Birth

_**(Five Months later)**_

"I bought you a tomatoe slice," Finn said as he walked into Marceline's room at the hospital. Marceline was pcing around the room, with a worried look on her face.

After five hours of intense labor, Marceline had given birth to a baby girl. That had been twenty minutes ago, and npow she was waiting to see how her baby was doing.

"I am not hungry," She muttered. She was recovering a lot faster than the doctors thought she would, but she was urged to relax and stop worrying.

"Marcy, Lily is going to be fine," Finn asured. That was the name they picked out for their daughter. At first, Marceline didn't like the name, but it began to grow on her as the weeks went by. "Just calm down, PB will be out with her in a few minutes. Besides, your moving around more than the doctor said to."

It was around 6 A.M., so it was still dark outside. Although the room was lit, Marceline had asked to keep the lights dim because it made her more comfortable.

"What if she's not okay. What if she has to suck blood? What if she can't control her shape shifting?" Marceline asked. EVer since they had gotten married, Marceline's personatlity had began change. She had become more motherly and caring. Finn didn't know why she was acting different, but he didn't care, she was still Marcy.

"We'll still love her," Finn said. She gave Marceline a kiss on the cheeck before he did so.

At that moment, PB(who was already a couple months away from giving birth to her child), walked in carrying a small form inside a bundle of cloth.

"I'm pleased to say she's perfectly healthy as far as we can tell," PB stated happily, as she handed over Marceline and Finn's daughter. Althought very thin and fine, Lily had her fathers blond hair. She also had her mother's balck eye's and had a odd blue tone to her skin.

"Really? No health issues?" Finn asked, a littled surprised there were no complications.

"Well, we don't know. There aren't alot of half vampires running around and even less half-humans. So just keep a good eye on her and hopefully she'll be fine," PB replied. She doubted the two listemned, since they were already cooing all over their baby.

"I hope Drake will get along with Lily," PB said, trying to draw their attention. A few weeks after the death of Marcel, Pb had finally admitted she was pregnant. The candy people were ecstatic about the news(fianlly something good happen to her!). Although she got a few puzzled lookw hen she also admitted the father was a a Gath and they never had any plans of getting married, the announcement went off without a hitch. Of course, this was creating a political firestorm in the Underworld, since Death had been harboring a creature that should've been executed, but that mess was quickly sorted out.

Marceline cocked her head at PB. "Your naming your kid Drake?"

"You don't like it?" PB said. "Marcel thought of the name."

"No, it's actaully a pretty nice name, and I do hope they get along. Hey, maybe they could date?" Marceline joked. She cradled Lily in her arms as Finn took multiple pictures, some for herself and some to send to her dad.

Finn looked at the clock on the wall. "We better get her home, Marcy."

Marceline nodded, "Ya, I do not want to die on my kid's birthday."

_(12 hours later)_

Marceline strummed a few notes on her bass to get some creative juices flowing. Funny, four months ago the upstairs room was just being used as a meg-shift attic, now Marceline was using it as her music studio.

Lily was laying on her lap, listening to her mother serenade her. She was very quite for a baby, she wouldn't cry unless she really needed somthing badly or when her mother played a completely awful note(which she rarely did. And when she did she just muttered, "Musiuc Critic").

Finn knocked on the wooden sliding door leading up to the room. Before, Marceline could reply, Finn opened the door to the room. Although the walls were painted a almond color, you would barely notice since the walls were covered with weapons and magical items. They had planned to clean out the weapons, but after being in the hospital for 5 hours, Marceline and Finn didn't want to bother with it.

"Don't bring Lily up here. I don't want her to get hurt," Finn scolded, pointing to a missile sitting in the corner to prove his point(actaully the bomb was disarmed. Wait, was it? Nevermind, no imbassal would play explosives football with an actaul missile).

"Pfft, she's fine. Besides, I don't think a baby knows how to activate a missile," Marceline argued. The sudden agruement had wken Lily up from her pleasent but short-lived nap, and now she was crying. Marceline began playing again to try and calm her down.

"You'll make a great mom," Finn whispered, quitely closing the door behind him.

N/N


	7. A New Friendship

_(15 years later)_

Lily scavenged through the pile of dirty clothes sitting in her bedroom. A gum wad, a piece of aluminum foil, a lot of dirty clothes, but no bow. She blew back the lock of hair dangling in front of her black eyes and sighed. Although she wasn't much of a good shot, it was a present from Drake.

_(3 years ago)_

Lily looked at the boy sitting across the table. If you didn't know him, you would be surprised if someone told you he was half-candy person. In fact, he wasn't candy at all. Something about immortal physical traits being dominant. The boy swiped back his shaggy, unkempt brown hair and noticed Lily was staring at him.

"Did your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare?" The boy joked.

Lily blushed, "Not cool, Drake. I wasn't staring; I was looking at that bug on your neck." But truth be told, the Drake's purple eye would look good on anyone.

She dismissed the thought, remembering good looks aren't everything. Why had her parents forced her to go adventuring with this dude? Her mother was on a trip to the nightosphere while her dad was adventuring, which was pretty much the family business. Yay, both of their parents were good friends, but still, she barely knew Drake. When they were very little, they used to play together, but that was because they were forced to.

Lily was always curious about Drake's father. Her mother always scorned her when she tried to ask, saying it would bring up bad memories.

Lily picked up a nice orange from the candy tavern's complimentary fruit bowl. Because she was a half-vamp, she could suck the colors (any color) out things, but she was limited to fruits had an apple allergy (yay, that's sort of weird, considering that is one of the few things your mother can eat.) Of course she could just eat it, but eating a color is different, almost indescribable. What she could call fangs actually just looked like canine teeth that were abnormally long (not by a lot, just a few centimeters).

A steak had arrived for Drake. Much to Lily's alarm, it had barely been cooked and Drake gnawed on the thing like a bone.

"That is sick, man," Lily commented, her usual blue gray skin tone turning a sickly green. It would a pity if she puked on her new blue skirt and grey t-shirt, but it would be nice to see the look on Drake face when his jeans and red shirt are filthy.

"Keep sucking your fruit," Drake smirked. "Know I know why we don't hang out."

Drake was right. Lily was always eager for an adventure, while whenever she saw Drake, he would always keep to himself. She doubted he would even like to go on an adventure.

Her train of thought was interrupted (more like exploded and burned to bites) when the door to Candy Tavern busted opened, and three dirty Marauders barged in, with insanely large axes in hand.

Lily muttered, "The only difference between a hobo and Marauder is that hobos can control their anger." The comment earned a laugh from Drake and dirty look from the Marauders.

"Hey little girl! You think you're funny! Let see how funny your jokes are without a head!" One of them yelled, brandishing his axe. The other two followed him.

Lily grinned as she unsheathed the dagger she stowed in her sock. But to her surprise, Drake had already lunged himself at the Marauders, who were literally three time his size. This didn't look like the quiet boy Lily knew. She threw the dagger aside and ran straight into the line of fire.

The first two were relatively easy targets, only taking a few shots to the head to knock them out. But the other one was quite another story. He charged Lily against the bar, smacking an empty bottle across her head. Drake grappled him, but her thrown across the room, knocking over several candles and setting the room ablaze.

Spectators began running out of the building, but the battle continued. Lily hit the man with a loaf of bread, doing absolutely nothing. The distraction gave Drake enough time to whack the Marauder in the back of the head with a chair, knocking the man out.

As smoke filled the air, Lily and Drake also escaped the building, where celebrations began between them.

"That was incredible!" Lily yelled. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Gath instincts. But you were the show stopper, taking most of the punishment was really brave. Heck, I think we should go adventuring again soon, after we clear this explosion up." Drake replied.

Lily was puzzled. "What explosion?" Then she realized what he meant, the whole tavern was full of alcohol, flammable alcohol. The place was a time bomb. Lily grinned as she and Drake watched the marvelous explosion from behind a tree.

That explosion had not only given them a day in jail(which the warden gladly kept secret from their parents.), but had also sealed a lifelong friend ship between the two.

N/N

Bar fight!


	8. Celebrations and Lacerations

_(Back to the present)_

Lily looked through the window. The moon was just above the horizon. Great, now she was going to be late.

She changed into a pair of teal shorts and a light green tank top. She also grabbed her grey fedora (by the standards of Indiana Jones, the only hat you can wear while adventuring) and twisting at a 45 degree angle to the left.

Next thing on her list was her bow. She once again looked in her closet, it wasn't there. Lily's stomach growled and she decided some food would help in her search. She picked up her silver backpack (very colorful wardrobe), and headed down to the kitchen to fix up some grub.

As she stepped into the living room, she smelt something odd, pancakes. Her family never really had formal breakfasts, except when her aunt and uncle came over, most of the time they just grabbed something out of the pantry, ate, and where off on their daily business.

Still suspicious, Lily was alarmed to see her mother give her grin as she cooked. In the 15 years she had been alive her mother and father had never aged a bit. Sure, it's creepy that your parents look only a few years older than you, but that's what you get when your parents are immortal.

"Morning," Marceline said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Who are you and what having you done with my mother?" Lily asked, but at the same time, picking up a plump sausage from the table.

Marceline grinned. "Your mother is cooking for you, and you left this in my music studio last night." She gestured toward the chestnut bow and quiver sitting in corner.

"Oh, um, sorry," Lily apologized, slowly picking up the items and slinging them over her back. "Is dad awake yet?"

"He already got up to go treasure hunting with your Uncle Jake," Marceline replied as she laid down a stack of pancakes for her daughter. "Syrup?"

"No thanks," Lily said, stuffing her mouth his the delicious cakes. Her eyes wondered over to the crockpot on the counter. She swallowed and asked, "What with the crockpot?"

"I made you something for your little get together today," Marceline said, taking a strawberry from the fruit bowl a sucking out the color. The grey tone in Lily's face had quickly turned milk white at her mother's comment. Dang, she didn't want her parents to find out about it.

Marceline chuckled, "You really think you can hide something from your mother? Think again. You should probably clean up before you go to, your hair is frizzy. I'll see you at Bonnie's place tonight"

Lily nodded and looked at her reflection in the plate. Her mom was right; she probably did need to wash before leaving. She kept her hair no longer than her neck, mostly because she didn't want it getting snagged in something.

After finishing her pancakes, Lily washed her hair very quickly, and grabbed her old scimitar. Although a very odd type of sword, it was exotic, like her (if you don't think a half-vampire, half-human is odd, please tell me what is). After tidying up her room a little, she said farewell to her mom and left, heading for the tree fort.

_(An hour later)_

Lily moaned at the sight of the rising sun. Probably because of her vampire blood, she always though mornings were evil. As she got to the top of another grassy knoll, she was relieved to see the Tree Fort in the distance.

The fort was like a home away from home. Every now and then, she and Jasmine would just come there to hang out and relax. Now would be one of those times.

As she approached, she saw Jasmine outside grilling and Drake, in a grey suit with a bowler hat, was setting up a picnic table.

"Who gave my cousin a spatula?" Lily asked as she reached hearing distance of the two. Jasmine was about half the length of her mother, but was still about the same width. Her gold and red eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight as she turned to face Lily.

"You made it! Drake will take the crockpot," Jasmine said as she hugged her cousin. "Sorry I haven't been able to come adventuring, college is really messing up my schedule."

Jasmine wasn't just gifted, she was beyond gifted. By the age of 2, she was already doing simple math, and by 6, she was doing algebra problem that even made Princess Bubblegum think twice. She even got into to Wormington Tech, one of the most prestigious universities in all of Ooo, at 13. Now she was studying to become a doctor.

Drake walked over with a grin on his face, and took the crock pot and laid it on the table. Drake was nothing like he was 3 years ago, she didn't what why, but he was more outgoing now.

"Happy B-Day, Drake," Lily grinned as she hugged her best friend. Although Drake was a little younger than Lily, he was a little taller than her and looked a few years older.

"You know today is not my birthday, but thanks," Drake replied. He was always so picky when it came to statistics. But it wasn't really his birthday; he was actually born at minute after mid night the next day, but they were celebrating today because they wanted a chance to get together and catch up.

Lily laid her bow on the ground with her backpack and searched the cooler. As she did so, a something appeared on the horizon.

Jasmine pointed out what it was. "Oh god, Hippies," She muttered, clenching her hand at them.

She was right, they were goblin hippies. The only reason she could tell was that that it was a van painted a remarkable array of colors.

The van approached the Fort with astounding speed, but by the time it had arrived, all three of them were prepared for battle.

The colorful van turned sharply, driving in a large circle around them once. Then, it stopped as goblins began coming out.

It was astounding they could fit 25 goblins in one van, but they were notorious for doing so. It was supposed to be more "ecologically friendly".

The goblins had weird puffy hair, old sunglasses, flails shaped as peace symbols and disco balls, and swords (these are not friendly hippies).

One of them, with a very long beard, walked out, trying to give a peaceful gesture.

"We don't mean to destroy your righteous gathering, but you're using this tree as a home, killing it from the inside! So now we are going to burn it and kill you," He state (I take that back, these are barbaric hippies). "Get them boys."

The 25 goblins charged them in a terrifying horde. Drake picked off a few with deadly accuracy and speed with his bow, and then picked up his mace, charging at the enemy.

Jasmine, although not in the direct fighting, through multiple potions into the horde, turning a few into kitten and another few into dust. Lily drew her scimitar a jabbed one of them in the eye and soon going after another. But unfortunately, 5 more got behind her overwhelmed her.

Both Jasmine and Drake where oblivious to Lily's cries for help until after they had mopped the floor with the other 20. Drake charged them next, slicing through them like butter. But it was too late.

Lily wasn't dead, nor was she close to dying. But her back was covered in lacerations and wounds.

"Lily! Are you okay?" Drake yelled, checking for vital signs.

"Yay, just a little scratched up," She groaned, but still giving a weak smile.

N/N

I can tell you one thing, Lily is not dead, yet.


	9. Contracts with Assasins

Lily moaned as she fell one to her bed. Because of her vampire side, her wounds from last night had healed, but they still hurt like the dickens.

Drake and Jasmine had dragged her back from the tree fort and into the Candy Kingdom, where she had to spend the night. She also had to miss the royal ball being held for Drake birthday, where would've been the guest of honor. But that was instead filled by Drake's wizard girlfriend, Mercedes.

There was a knock at the door, and her mom stepped through. "Hi mom," Lily groaned, to soar to turn and look at Marceline.

"Hey Lil, you doing okay?" Marceline asked.

"Sure, if you count missing my best friend's birthday and getting cut hippies, yay," Lily replied.

"Well, me and you dad are going to go adventuring for a while. Until we get back, we invited someone to keep you company," Marceline added. She floated off into the hallway, as Lily began wondering who she was talking about. A few moments later, Drake walked in, carrying a tub of ice cream and blue folder with an optimistic smile on his face.

"I bought some ice cream. Your favorite, too, vanilla," He stated, laying the tub down and passing her a spoon.

Lily shot up when he said the word ice cream. Of course it wasn't much, but a treat always helps. She then regretted the decision, with a new wave of pain rushing through her back. But she soldiered on and began eating some of the ice cream.

"So how is Mercedes doing?" Lily asked. Of course she wasn't particularly fond of the red-head, but Drake liked her so she put up with her.

Drake blushed a little. He didn't like talking about relationships, even if it was with his best friend. "Fine, we're trying to take thing as slow as possible," He sighed.

"Why? I heard you two had a great time at the ball last night. You should speed it up a notch," Lily suggested.

"It's not that we don't want to, it's that if it happens to quickly, we'll have to get married and that's a chore. Then we'll be expected to have kids, and I still can't stand the thought of having to settle down," He sighed.

"Eh, I don't want to have kids. Not because I hate kids, but I don't want to get pregnant," Lily said. She shrugged, "Maybe I'll adopt. It would at least get my parent off my back about that matter."

They had a good laugh about it, and then Drake got to business. "I have something to put a grin on your face for a while. A quest you'll never forget."

Lily cocked her head at Drake. "What are you talking about?"

Drake gave her big grin and then continued. "I got us a job."

Lily pouted at his answer. "That's not quite what I had in mind."

"Wait, it gets better. I got us a contract from the Guild of Assassins, we're going to kill someone," Drake grinned. Lily spit out her ice cream, thinking Drake had gone mad at the age of 15.

"Dude! You know I have a moral code against killing innocent people! Or people who get on my nerves," She screamed.

"Wait, it gets better. I was trying find a job a few days ago to make some walking around money; I want to have clean slate when it comes to the royal coffers. While I was searching the Job Ads, I found out the Guild is trying to inject new blood into their business by offering jobs to non-members. So I went down there and looked at the available contracts. But all of them were too, easy, weren't worth time, or just innocent people. In fact, Mr. Starchy is on one of those contracts, better warn him. So I went to one first class assassin and asked if there was anything harder. He laughed and said, 'If you can't beat me in a game of cards, I'll give you my hardest contract for the most evil person in Ooo.' I did beat him, and after cursing at me for about a few minutes, he wished me a horrid stay in the underworld and then gave contract. When I saw who it was, I knew I couldn't count you out."

"Just get on with it. Who are you, we if the person is evil, killing!" Lily asked.

Drake handed her the folder that was tucked under his arm, gesturing her to open it. As she did, she gasped as she saw the picture of the target. She gave Drake a terrified stare.

He grinned, "Yep, we are going after the Lich."

Indeed, Lily now knew Drake was absolutely crazy.

N/N

Well, we are nearing the end of our story. Lily will die soon, but everything will end happily. Hooray! And yes, I too think I am 1/5 insane.


	10. Sandwiches of Insanity

Lily peeked through the bush, trying to scope out the forest. Her wounds had only healed a week ago, and four days ago she and Drake finally set out on their quest for the Lich King. After eating their last piece of her uncle's Salisbury steak, they were out of food and now they were hunting for more.

What she saw puzzled her; a man in a suit was digging a hole. Then again, this is Ooo, so lots of weird people do weird things. But then something caught her eye, a juicy deer. She took her bow and arrow and aimed for her target. Hopefully, the man would be unscathed.

Sandwich, this word rang through her mind.

What? Lily wanted something to eat but the thought of the sandwich was totally random. She drew back the string of bow, trying to avoid the man.

Sandwich, now it rang through her head even louder.

She tried to block the thought out of her mind. She prepared to fire.

Sandwich! Sandwich! Now the thought was screaming through her head.

She accidentally moved the bow, and the arrow flew towards the man in the suit. The man turned around just in time and dodged it. Lily sighed with relief as she went out to apologize.

"Oh glob! I am so- Wait. Grand dad?" Lily gasped. The man who was digging the whole was the lord of evil, no doubt about it. She rarely saw her grandfather, and the last time she did was 3 years ago, and her house had become a battle royale between her mother and grandfather. The fight started while they were having dinner, when her grandfather kept nagging Marceline to get go back to the nightosphere and do her duty as Vampire Queen. Before the fight had escalated too much, Finn had taken Lily out of the house to get ice cream and keep her safe. But when they did get back, half the kitchen was in flames, the freezer laid on the floor, broken beyond repair, and all of their fine china was smashed into trillions of tiny pieces (R.I.P., the china didn't deserve to die like that). On the Brightside, Marceline finally got her wish to remodel the kitchen. Her grandfather had never been invited to dinner since.

The man brushed himself off, and then smiled at Lily. "Hey Lil, have you replaced the china," He joked.

"Come to think of it, no we haven't," Lily replied. She didn't have anything against him; it was just that if she did try to get close to him, he would probably get into another fight with her mother.

The Lord of Evil pulled something out of his jacket. It was a sandwich. "You ask a wizard to make lunch, he makes a monster," He mumbled, weighing the food in his hand.

"Yelling at food never solves problems," Lily stated. Her grandfather gave her a blank stare.

"Tell that to this infernal sandwich! I got hungry so I went my court wizard and asked him to make lunch. He came out with a BLT, a sandwich which I am not very fond. But then it started yelling at me from inside my mind! The wizard called it the sandwich of insanity. Rubbish, it is a shame to food," He replied, now burning it with his mind. Huh, so that what was yelling in her head. "By the way, your mom has neglected to send me some more pictures of you. I like seeing my granddaughter in photos; it gives me something to brag about at feasts."

Lily shrugged, "After the fallout at the kitchen royale, she hates your guts again."

The Lord of Evil pointed at Lily. "Tell her I want some her to talk to me again. I still-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Drake yelling Lily's name excitedly. Her grandfather gave her a wink, and he stepped into the shadow of a tree and disappeared.

Drake jumped out of a bush, with a grin on his face. "Lily! You won't guess what- Were you talking to someone?"

She looked at where her grandfather had vanished once and then looked at Drake. "No, I was hunting a deer. What is it?"

Drake grinned, "Grab you scimitar. We've found the Lich."

N/N

I really want a sandwich of insanity right now…


	11. Lily vs The Lich

Lily's breaths turned into little clouds as she walked through the cave. The cave was cold enough, but she was only wearing shorts and a tank top, making it even worse. She held out the green glow stick Drake gave her, but in the immense darkness inside the cave, it was almost useless.

This was the Lich King's lair. Although the guy went by the name Lich King, he wasn't the Lich. The creep got his name because he was supposedly a horrifying mix between a zombie and skeleton, and was skilled in necromancy. He was known for summoning armies of dark creatures randomly and raiding villages, leaving not even the youngest to survive. That was he needed to be stopped.

Drake and Lily had been separated when the cave split into two tunnels. Now she was alone, with only her scimitar to protect her.

Just as she began doubting this was actually his Lair, Lily heard. It wasn't like breathing, more like pained sighs. That must be him, she thought. In the distance, she began to see flickering torches, he was close. Lily unsheathed her sword, and walked along the cave walls.

As she neared, Lily saw that the torches lit up a chamber, maybe a treasure room at one time, with walls probably older than her mom, ready to crumple with the slightest touch. But in the middle of the chamber, a form was standing on a podium, wearing a black robe. She crept into the room, but felt something move beneath her feet. The floor concealed a pressure plate, there were probably dozens more scattered along the entrance. Suddenly, a hiss of green smoke shot at her from the walls, blinding her for a second. After regaining her sight, Lily realized she was fine. Weak trap, she thought.

But while she was blinded, the robed figure had turned around to greet her. What she would haunt her dreams for years to come.

It was true; the Lich was a mix between a skeleton and zombie. Both legs were scorched, leaving only small bit of chard flesh on the bones. His left arm was just a bone, but his right arm had all of its dead flesh still clinging on, but many maggots were squirming through it. The left side of his skull was missing, revealing a long dead brain. The other side looked burned like his legs, and his one completely back eye was just dangling out of its eye socket. As Lily thought she was going to puke, the Lich laughed.

"Have you come to kill me?" He laughed. "What will you be, the 10th one to try so? Let's see if you succeed."

Before Lily could even raise a finger, the Lich had already darted across the room. With a gasp, Lily was picked up by her cheeks by the Lich. As a maggot crawled across her face, Lily thought she would puke, but she Lich's grip was so tight, she could barely open her mouth.

"I am going to crush your skull, I am afraid to say it will be an almost painless death. I am also amused by your effort, but even if you did manage to strike me down, you would die. That smoke you inhaled, it was made by my own private assassin. It will kill you in a day or so, if you have a good immune system," The Lich smiled a little. Lily's mouth began to foam, was this part of the poison? "Oh dear, that never usually happens until the 2nd hour of being infected with the poison. Today is not your lucky day; you took a big whiff of it. Even if you were to survive that, my assassin would come and finish you personally."

"But before I kill you, enlighten me. How did you expect you would kill me?" The Lich inquired, he lessened his grip on Lily's head. But to his alarm, she grinned and said, "Easy, you would never look behind you."

A metal cross hit the Lich's back as someone behind him whispered, "Exuro Everto, Exuro. Burn demon burn."

The whole thing had been a setup, except for the poison, and the Lich fell into his own trap rather easily. The Lich wailed in agony as he suddenly combusted and turned to ashes.

Lily was dropped to the floor, her skin beginning to turn a sickish purple and more foam coming from her mouth.

Drake went down to his knees to assist his best friend, who was now crumpled on the floor, suddenly too weak to move or talk. "Come on Lil, you're not dying on me today," Drake said trying to comfort Lily. "It'll mess up my stats. Besides, you don't deserve to die like this."

Drake picked up Lily's body; he could already feel the life draining from her. He didn't have much time; he doubted he could make it to a hospital in time, much less find out how to treat the poison. Drake didn't give up, but was already thinking Lily was going to die today no matter what he did.

N/N

Yay! Encore! This is going to end happily, if you don't believe me, tell me why in your review.


	12. The World is Waiting

Drake looked at his friend, who was now her in casket. He felt her face, cold now, but still as soft and smooth as he remembered. As he did so, the man who owned the funeral home warned him not to touch the body.

The funeral home was an unpleasant place; the gray walls didn't help heal the scars that the death placed on a person. But it was one of the only decent ones in Ooo so they had to make do.

Marceline was sitting quietly on the love seat place in the small room with her head lying on Finn's shoulder. She looked like she was trying to hold back her emotions, but you could see it in her eyes. Finn tried comforting his wife without spilling a tear.

The funeral had been thrown together rather quickly, so very few people were invited. Jasmine and Drake's mom had gone to get some food, which only left Drake, Marceline, and Finn.

Drake sat on a chair next to the love seat, and sighed, "I should never have invited her. I was so stupid."

Drake had carried Lily to Candy Kingdom, knowing his mom would be Lily's best chance of survival. But by the time they got here, PB tried her best to treat her, but time wasn't her side. The best she could do was give Lily could only be given 5 more hours of life, and Drake sat by her that whole time.

"No, it's okay, Drake. You didn't-"Finn was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A penguin walked in. The penguin had a huge scar on his left eye, and his eye showed that he had seen many deaths before in life, but not just looking at deceased bodies, he looked like he was the man who killed them, too. Drake knew who he was at once, but didn't say a word.

"I'll be just a moment," The penguin said, walking up to the casket and grasping Lily's hand.

Marceline shot up from her chair, with a bit of anger on her face. "Don't touch my daughter, you son of a-"She was about to punch the penguin, but Finn had grappled her and forced her away from the penguin.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Finn apologized. Marceline began sobbing as she slumped down into her chair.

"Marcy, it's going to be fine. We'll get through this," Finn said.

"I just want our baby back," Marceline sobbed.

Drake just sat in his chair, watching the penguin. The penguin let go of Lily's wrist, and just walked away.

Drake knew who the penguin was. He was the man who started all of this. He was the one who made the poison that sent Lily to her grave. He knew it the moment the penguin walked in. The assassin technique was sloppy, untrained. He gave no purpose, he just checked to make sure his target was dead.

Drake wanted to kill the penguin, but he couldn't. That would come later.

_(That midnight)_

Alexi the penguin always took unnecessary risk to make sure his targets were dead. For this target, it was going to the funeral, and now he was digging up the body. He would check for vital signs and then inject the poison, and then he would finally be done.

This would be his first assassin where he knew his target before he killed them. His victim had killed the Lich, his master, and he wanted revenge. He had to make sure she was dead, or else he would never forgive himself.

After hours of digging, Alexi finally heard his shovel hit the metal coffin. In an astounding act of strength, he was able to lift the coffin out of the grave. He unlatched the coffin, relieved to see Lily's blond hair and black eyes. He checked for vital again, nothing. He let go and then took out his syringe filled with poison. Couldn't be too careful.

As he was about to inject the needle when Lily's right leg suddenly squirmed. A few moments later, she sprang up from the coffin, gasping for air and knocking Alexi down in surprise.

"You were dead!" Alexi screamed, drawing a dagger and; preparing to throw it at her.

Lily laughed, "You forgot I'm half immortal then."

Alexi was about to throw his dagger, but then cold steel touched his neck. "I wouldn't if I were you," Drake muttered, who had his sword tucked on Alexi's neck.

"I hate you." Those were the assassin's last words, before Drake slit his throat. As he did so, two figures emerged from the woods surrounding the graveyard. One of them was Finn, the other, Marceline.

Marceline was clapping with a smile on her face. "Impressive, but I think we could've done it better," She commented.

"You guys wish," Lily muttered as she joined her parents.

It was remarkable that the plan had worked so well. The poison had taken a toll on Lily, but her vampire immune system had repelled the poison but very slowly. When she awoke in the middle of the night pretty much unharmed, she and Drake began planning how to get revenge on the assassin. Lily was given a special drug that would make her heart almost stop completely, but keep her alive so she could play dead for the funeral. Everyone at funeral knew what was going on, so they could actually act like Lily was dead but without actually morning her. Once Alexi was drawn in with the funeral, they knew he would come back to make sure the job was done. PB had placed a special device on Lily's back that would stop the drugs affects instantly, waking her up. Drake was given a switch which activated the device, and was tasked with watching Alexi until he dug up Lily.

For such a complicated plan, it went off without a hitch.

Drake stepped over to Lily, who was in a conversation with her parents. "So, afterwards, want to go adventuring for a while?" Drake asked.

Lily looked at Drake, "What do you mean by a while?"

"As long as you want," He replied.

Curses, Drake really knew how to coax Lily into doing stuff. Lily looked at her parent's, the expression her face asking if she could go. Both her parents nodded in approval, and Lily and Drake excitedly began walking off.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

Drake hugged her and grinned, "There is a whole world out there, waiting for us. Let's not keep it waiting."

N/N

And you thought I would actually kill her. Hah! There will be one last chapter.


	13. Dates with Fate

(You may have thought it was the end, but it wasn't.)

_Dear Diary,_

I can't believe I am using this old thing, it's been sitting in my closet ever since my Mom got me it for my 8th Birthday. Well, at least I have a use for you know. Me and Drake are going off to explore the world, but we stopped at my house just to pick up some stuff. Drake says his relationship with Mercedes will be fine, as long he writes to her every now and then. Wish Jasmine could come, but she still has to finish college.

_Dear Diary,_

After 10 straight years of adventuring, Drake and I finally returned home. Mercedes was happy to see her boyfriend, and I was just happy sleep in a real bed again. Weird, even after 10 years, it still look 17, probably because of my vampire immortality. But there is no rest for either of us; Drake's mom has decided to coronate him as the Duke of the Candy Kingdom. He'll take over as the ruler of the Kingdom and they'll be having a huge ball to celebrate.

_Dear Diary,_

Yeash tonight was a big night. Mercedes and Drake had decided to get married, so they pushed the coronation back a year so they could have that and the wedding on the same night. If you like fancy stuff, it was fun, but there was something else there that caught my eye. There was a cute guy there; Drake said he was a one of his Lycanthrope friends, think his name was Caesar. The guy had gold eyes and dark brown hair, odd, but cute. Best part is, Drake said Caesar was single so now he setting us up for a date. Wish me luck!

_Dear Diary,_

Even after dating for 2 years, I still can't believe Caesar proposed to me! Without a hint of regret, I said yes. We're planning on getting married somewhere quite like the woods and just invite some close friends. We're still not sure about having kids, though. But my parents will be on me for the rest of my life if they don't get a grandkid. As wedding present, Jasmine is gave us the tree fort, since she now had an apartment in the Candy Kingdom.

_Dear Diary,_

The girl who always said she would never have kids is pregnant. Not only that, I'm having twins! My parents are excited, too, and are paying for everything. The doctor say I will be due in about four months, can't wait.

(What a great way to sum up 13 years of a person life, by looking into their diary. The night after her last diary entry.)

Lily woke to find her side of the bed soaked with sweat. She looked at the clock, midnight. Caesar muttered something his sleep but he wasn't awake.

She had another nightmare, the same one she had been having every day for 3 weeks straight. She quietly got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to get a snack. She cooked a waffle that a little burnt and walked over to the nursery, which they had just finished.

Once Lily got there, she started fiddling with all of the small trinket on the shelves, reading the simple books, and looked out the window. But she got bored and decided to try and sleep. As she was about to leave, there was knock on the window. It was Drake.

Lily opened the window and whispered, "What the heck man? It is the middle of the night."

Drake gave a small grin, "I could ask you the same thing. You've gotten big."

Lily blushed. "It isn't funny to make fun of pregnant people, especially when it with twins," She replied. True, her stomach was bloated but she didn't like it when Drake teased her about it. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Mercedes is in the hospital again for 2nd time this year. It's all because of her weak immune system, which she was born with. If she gets the flu, it takes a lot worse toll on her then it would you or me," He explained. "So I wanted to come chat with you, maybe catch up some."

The two friends sat on the floor talking for a couple of hours. Drake asked if he could stay the night, and Lily gave him the couch. But that morning, everything got worse for Drake.

They were all eating breakfast. Lily had already eaten 3 plates of bacon and eggs and was already half-way through her 3rd, while Caesar and Drake were catching up on times gone by. But then the doorbell rang, and Drake went out to get. Lily heard the visitor talk with Drake, but the words were indiscernible.

Caesar, in a plaid shirt with black shorts, sipped some orange juice and asked, "What is taking drake so long?" In his French accent, one of his more dashing features.

Lily got up from her seat, "I check. Don't touch my food, or you'll make me another plate."

Lily went to the door, but Drake wasn't there, instead he was in the living room, sitting on the couch with PB. PB looked like she was about to tell Drake something dreadful when she looked up to see Lily. "Oh hey there, Lil," She said, "Sit and I'll tell you both."

Lily sat on the old couch, cringing when the coach creaked under her weight. If this thing collapsed, Drake would make fun of her for the rest of eternity. But it held, and PB continued.

"Drake, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you because I know you will hate me anyways when I say this. Mercedes was in a worse condition than we thought. We there was anything else we could do anyway, so we decided to let the disease run its course that was our mistake. During the course of the night, Mercedes died. It didn't look like she died in agony; she coughed up a little blood, that's all," PB explained, wondering how her son would react. When she finished, Drake's face turned very pale, but he remained silent.

"Drake…" Lily said. She tried hugging Drake to comfort him, but he pushed her away and he got up.

He muttered something as he went upstairs. "I'll go check on him," Lily said as she began walking up the stairs.

When she found him, Drake was in her bedroom packing everything he had bought with him into a backpack. He looked a small photograph of Mercedes smiling on a beach, and then tucked it in the pocket of jeans. He noticed Lily but completely ignored her.

"I'm sorry, I know you loved her," Lily said, standing in the doorway. True, she didn't know Mercedes much, but she knew the Drake and Mercedes were meant for each other.

Drake gave her an emotion less look and walked up to her. "You think I would've married her if I didn't love her?" He yelled.

"No! I didn't mean it like that," She replied, stepping back into the hallway with a fearful look on her face. This angered drake even more and he kept walking towards Lily.

"Oh, you didn't mean it did you? How would you like if I took away your parents? Your cousin. How about your whole family!" He screamed. He slapped Lily straight across the face, something her would've never done. Then he began morphing into something hideous, his Gath form. Lily had never seen it before and it freaked her out even more.

His skin turned into black scales, his purple eyes, changed into slits. His mouth was replaced with a gaping hole and teeth were replaced with giant fangs. At the sight of it, Lily began screaming in terror and covering her face with her arms. Then she smelled wet dog, the smell of a Lycanthrope. She uncovered he eyes to see Caesar standing between her and Drake.

Caesar had an angry on his face as he stared straight at Drake. "What's happened to you? You are hurting your best friend who is pregnant! That's not Drake, that's pure evil," Caesar said.

The monster backed away, and morphed back into Drake. Drake crouched against the wall for a few moments, muttering something as he looked at Lily, who was sitting on the floor bawling her eyes out as her husband comforted her. Drake shot up from the floor, grabbed his bag, and began walked out past his sobbing friend.

Lily also got up as Drake passed her, escaping for Caesars grasp. She followed Drake as he walked out the door while keeping her distance.

Drake began walking rather quickly in the direction of the Ice Kingdom. Lily sprinted to catch up with him. "Drake I know you didn't mean it! You were upset," Lily panted once she caught up with.

Drake glanced at her for only a few seconds. "I can't go back. I'm never going back," He replied, tightening his leather jacket as he felt a cold breeze. "I just can't."

"Why?" Lily asked. "You didn't mean it."

Drake gave her a small smile. "That only finalized my decision. I can't have a normal life, Gath aren't meant to have normal lives, even halves. We are dangerous creature, we are never meant to love, only hurt, that's why we were hunted to extinction, we're monsters."

Lily grabbed onto Drakes hand, trying to stop him. "You can't leave, you're my best friend."

Drake chuckled, "You can't stop me. I've made up my mind, I'm leaving."

Lily shed a single tear, realizing she couldn't persuade him otherwise. She sighed and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Drake shrugged, "Roam Ooo, that's the only thing I can do."

Lily let go of Drake's hand and let him go. But a few seconds later she yelled, "Wait!"

Drake turned around and looked at his friend. "Every few months, could you come and visit? This place gets lonely without you. I also want you to see the babies when they are born."

Drake smiled and nodded, returning to his voyage.

Lily looked away from the man she had grown up with, the man who was her best friend, the man who she fought so many battles with and the man who had saved her life countless time and vice versa. But Lily started walking home; knowing Drake couldn't be delayed any longer. The reason being he had a date with revelations.

N/N

Now I sadly say our story has come to an end. Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions for stories, PM me.


	14. Bonus Epilogue!

_(After a week of thinking, I have decided I ended on a very sour note, so here is a bonus epilogue!)_

_.*Three months later*_

Drake sighed with relief as he plopped on his bed at the Icelandic tavern. After three months of traveling, he finally had a month to rest. He looked into his backpack and found his phone.

He looked through it to see Lily had sent him a picture. It was of her lying on a picnic blanket smiling with a sandwich in hand. The picture also had the caption "Wish you were here!" Drake smiled as he looked at the picture, and then he scrolled through his contacts. He finally found what he was looking for and called the person, anxious to see if she would pick up.

_(Back at the tree fort)_

Lily had just gotten redressed after a relaxing shower when her phone rang. She picked up the phone and answered, "Lily here."

"Hey Lil, it's me," Drake replied, a nervous tone in his voice. Lily gasped when she heard Drake, since she hadn't heard from him in over 3 months.

"Drake!" Lily squealed with excitement. "Are you doing well?"

"I am doing fine. So, I was calling to see how you were doing," Drake said, relieved Lily was excited to hear from him.

"If you think being fat and ugly is good, then I'm good." She replied. "I'm due in two weeks, and you said you would come back every 3 months."

"Yay, I'll be there for you, if Caesar doesn't slit my throat first."

"You can't blame him. You pulled a pretty stupid stunt back there. But he is willing to look the other way since you two are friends. I have to go, my Jasmine is coming over for dinner and we have to clean the old fort up. I'll see you in two weeks, ok?"

"Sure, goodbye then."

"Bye, Drake," Lily said as she ended the call. After that, a, huge smile appeared on her face.

_(Two weeks later, candy hospital)_

Drake noticed everyone was cooing over Lily and her newborn twins when he walked in to the room. No one was even noticed his arrival, which he was glad about. He still had nightmares about what he did to Lily and didn't want anyone to give him a fearful look. It was just a small group in the room, Lily's parents, Jasmine, PB and her Aunt and Uncle. Drake found a nice chair in the corner and decided to see how long it took for them to notice him.

Lily was the first to find him, peering through the circle of people surrounding her bed. "Drake! Get over here," She said with glee. Drake smiled as he walked over to see Lily lying in a bed cradling her two newborns in her arms. Caesar gave him a glance, but still trying to look happy for Lily.

"So who are the two new family members?" Drake asked, taking off his bowler hat.

Marceline added, "You never told us their names either."

Lily grinned, "Drake, I would you to meet Sarah." Gesturing to the gold-eyed (obviously one of her father's traits), then turning her head to the blue-eyed one. "And her brother, Marcel."

A hint of shock hit PB's face when she heard the name Marcel. "What did you say?"

_***Unnecessary flashback!***_

_(28 years ago, PB's castle)_

"Marcel just chose a color!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, gesturing to the color swatches in hand. Both them were sitting on the piano bench while Marcel practiced, while ignoring his girlfriend.

He finally turned away from his sheet music and looked at the swatches, and then pointing to one of them. "There, I think we should go with feces brown," He joked, then returning to his music.

PB, wondering why she there was a swatch saying that in the first placed, groaned. "You're a jerk," She muttered, turning away from him. She wanted to get all the chores like painting the nursery over with as soon as possible, but Marcel wasn't helping at all.

Marcel gave her a short glance. "We have 9 months to do this stuff, let's just relax," He replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't relax if I always have to worry that you'll end up dead," PB argued. She had just found out that she was expecting a few days ago, and was still amazed at how excited Marcel was.

Marcel chuckled, "I have stayed alive for 239 years, and I don't think I'm dying anytime soon." He gave PB a small hug. The he whispered in her ear, "By the way, I think we should go with orange."

_***Flashback ends***_

Lily cursed herself, she should have known better. "I am sorry, we just really liked the name," Lily apologized.

PB erased the surprise from her face as she looked down at the tiny infant curled up in Lily's arm, and then smiled. "No its fine, besides, it is a good name."

Lily looked, up about to say something to Drake when she realized he had left. Strangely, so had her father.

Drake was just about to walk out of the hospital when Finn caught up to him.

"Drake! Why kinds of idiot are you?" Finn yelled.

Drake kept walking, "I didn't want to spoil the moment, and this is a family thing."

Finn ran in front of Drake, giving him a stern look. "Lily is your best friend, and you're not going to be there for her on what should be the happiest day of her life just because it's a 'family thing'?"

"You wouldn't understand," Drake muttered as he walked around Finn and out the door.

Finn sighed, "That kid's a handful," as he began heading back up to Lily.

_(Later that night, at the tree for.)_

Drake sat on the ledge of the window as he peered inside. The room was dark, but he could see Lily sleeping in a chair next to the two cribs. Drake smiled to himself as he opened the window, quietly climbing in. But in the darkness of the room, he hadn't noticed that someone had carelessly spilt of cup of water on the floor. He unknowingly stepped t through it, slipped, and fell on the floor rather loudly.

This woke Lily up instantly. She looked around the nursery to see Drake on the floor. "Drake! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, causing both little Sarah and Marcel to cry from inside their cribs. "Dangit," she muttered as she picked up Marcel trying to coax him to calm down.

Drake got up from the floor, his face red with embarrassment. "Sorry, Lil," He apologized.

"Not its fine, it was bound to happen in the next 30 minutes anyway," She replied.

"So where is Caesar at?" Drake asked.

Lily sighed, "He started adventuring with my dad and uncle and there was an evil wizard that needed pummeled, so he won't be home until tomorrow. Could you please help, I can only handle one at a time."

Drake nodded in agreement, picking of Sarah and humming a soft tune to her. Within a few minutes, both infants were back to sleep and Lily could finally relax.

"Parenting is exhausting," She remarked. "Why are you even here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and see how you guys were doing," Drake stated, smiling at Sarah. "You two made some awesome kids."

Lily smiled. "Thanks. So, since we probably have another couple hours before they start crying, want to watch Heat Signature?"

Drake shrugged, "Sure."

They sat on the couch in the living room downstairs, eating popcorn while watching the movie. At the 10 minute mark, Drake curled his arm around Lily, and Lily laid her head on his shoulder. But then Drake did something very alarming, he kissed Lily smack dab on the lips.

For the first few seconds, Lily just sat there, enjoying the kiss, but then realized that it was Drake who was kissing her. She pushed him away furiously, without trying to make a lot of noise.

"What the heck man! I'm married!" Lily whispered.

Drake blushed a little. "I just haven't seen you for a while, and you're the one thing I have missed the most in the last few months."

Lily smiled, "I am happy to hear that, but if you miss me, why don' you stay here?"

Drake sighed, "Like I said, Gath are meant to kill, not love. We are monsters."

Lily hugged her friend. "Dude, you're only a half, and I can prove to you that you can love."

Drake coked his head. "How?"

Lily patted him on the back. "Congratulations, you are now Sarah and Marcel's babysitter." Drake looked at her in shock. "That's right; I saw the look on your face when you held Sarah: you love those kids. So if you want to, you can live here as long as you take care of them.

Drake just gave a small smile, "You're amazing."

"I know I am," Lily replied. The she heard the sound of crying coming from upstairs. "Well, then, I guess we'll have to finish this movie another night."

Drake smiled as he got up from the couch, "Let bring the twins down here. I think the first movie they should see is Heat Signature."

N/N

I can finally put this to bed. Thanks for the reviews, and I wish you all good fortunes!


End file.
